Forever
by CielleFuntom
Summary: UA. Después de esperar años su regreso decide que no puede continuar. Recuerdos de una historia contados en el que puede ser el último atardecer de su vida.
1. Por Siempre

Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes, ambos son propiedad de CLAMP, en cambio la historia es completamente de mi autoría.

Gracias por leer, espero les guste.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Por siempre

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El atardecer cae, la playa se encuentra solitaria, vacía, las olas arrullan a la arena suavemente, en un lento vaivén, movimiento rítmico y eterno; no hay voces ni sonidos, solo una figura solitaria camina la par de las olas, mira al mar con alivio y a la vez permanece ausente, solo su propio mundo importa.

Camina despacio, los ecos de una risa resuenan en su mente, ecos que parecían tan lejanos y ahora los siente tan cerca, como si la acariciaran, esta triste, olvido como ser feliz, como vivir ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién corto a este ángel sus alas?, ama el día y odia la noche, noche, cuando los sueños se apoderan del alma y la atormentan.

Se inclina toca el agua, esta tibia, la tibieza que su cuerpo necesita se sienta en la arena poco le importa si su ropa se moja, piensa y no puede evitar recordar como lo hace a diario ¿Cuándo, la luz se fue de sus ojos y la vida de su cuerpo? La arena cubre sus pies desnudos, ¿se preocupan por ella? Seguro que si, su familia se preocupa, los ama pero ya fue demasiado, espera que no le reprochen nada.

Es muy hermosa, sus cabellos largos y finos son de color castaño con reflejos dorados al sol caen hasta su cintura donde forman bucles, una bonita figura , un poco alta, parece frágil, lo es, piel blanca y aterciopelada, unas mejillas que solían sonrojarse hoy permanecen solo mojadas por el llanto, sus labios pequeños y rosados repiten el mismo nombre, unas largas pestañas adornan su rasgo más bello, unos preciosos ojos esmeralda, tan bellos como tristes, ahora están solitarios fríos, se han cansado de llorar han perdido su vida.

Se levanta y camina hacia el mar… despacio… se maravilla de la hermosura que se encuentra frente a ella que la invita a seguirla, mira el faro que está tras ella ahora iluminado por los rayos ocres del sol que lo hacen ver imponente, recuerda de nuevo y las lagrimas vuelven con fuerza a sus ojos, una cae al agua y se forma una pequeña onda, avanza mas , ahora el agua llega hasta su cintura su bonito vestido esta empapado, se detiene un momento mientras sus dedos juegan con el agua que escurre entre ellos, las olas antes tranquilas comienzan a tomar fuerza, consiguiendo derrumbarla, una carcajada triste y lastimera sale de sus labios, pronto se convirtió en sollozo.

Ahora está completamente mojada se levanta con un poco de dificultad, ya no se dirige al mar, no puede hacerlo de esta forma, no; quiere algo que ya no la haga sufrir más, ¿no es mucho 9 años? Pobre chica piensan muchos, otros simplemente dicen que enloqueció, puede que todo sea cierto, pero la única verdad está en su historia, no es una historia de muerte sino de promesas… "algún día"… una pregunta "¿me esperaras?"... una respuesta "por siempre"… de amor, de dolor y de olvido.

¿A quién contarla? al viento o al tranquilo atardecer que se extiende sobre la playa o solo la guardara para sí misma, una historia bella con un final que aun no llega pero la agonía es mucha, del corazón solo se escucha un suave latido, agonizante, doloroso… recuerdos… las olas se encargan de borrar sus huellas en la arena, solo ellas y el cielo son testigos.

Un risco, subir y subir, es alto y peligroso, cada vez que avanza pone en juego su vida.

Su piel esta lastimada y sus dedos sangran.

Casi llega a la cima, con facilidad trepa, se sostiene, queda de pie, mira hacia el sol y luego a la pequeña villa que se extiende no muy lejos, es linda y acogedora, su hogar.

No se arrepiente, es casi hora, en su cuello hay una delgada cadena y al final un bello dije en forma de una flor de cerezo, su nombre, sonríe melancólicamente, el dije brilla intensamente, sus manos tiemblan, lo oprime fuertemente junto a su pecho, cierra los ojos, la misma imagen.

"El" un rostro que jamás podrá olvidar, cabello chocolate sedoso, suave y rebelde, piel apiñonada, rasgos varoniles, mas alto que ella más fuerte la protegía siempre, tierno, dulce, encantador, un caballero, a la vez duro, frio, desconfiado; con ella era encantador y con los demás siempre tan diferente, su sonrisa la derretía y su risa ahhh su risa una risa limpia y sin maldad, una risa que extraña por que la hacía feliz, sus ojos ámbar, con destellos rojizos, alegres llenos de vida, reflejaban su alma, la miraban con amor, alegría, toda la paz que necesitaba la encontró en ellos, lo ama, más que a nada, más que a nadie, como nunca pensó amar, como siempre lo espero.

Miles de recuerdos se agolpan en su mente, esta, la última vez que recuerda su historia, junto a las primeras estrellas y a los últimos rayos del sol; nadie más debe enterarse, otra lagrima cae.

Cuando se conocieron…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y ¿el tuyo?" Dijo una niña sonriente a un niño que la miraba enfadado. Ella intentaba ser amable con sus nuevos vecinos, sin embargo este chico no ponía mucho de su parte.

"Li Shaoran" contestó con desgano para darse media vuelta e intentar irse.

"Espera ¿No te gustaría conocer Tomoeda? Si quieres puedo llevarte" dijo mientras tomaba las manos del chico, este se soltó de su agarre, y señaló bastante molesto.

"Déjame tranquilo, no necesito de ti" para esta vez lograr entrar a su nueva casa, dando un portazo.

Mientras ella se quedo dubitativa a mitad del jardín intentado encontrar que le había molestado, si no tenía mala memoria no lo lastimo y mucho menos ofendió, así que no tenía razón para tratarla de esa forma. Quizás solo era un gruñón amargado.

Una silueta observaba con indiferencia desde la ventana de su habitación a dos orbes esmeraldinos pertenecientes a la niña que le sonrió.

Al sentirse observada volteo hacia arriba encontrándose con dos ojos ámbar mirándola con enojo, ella comenzó a agitar las manos a modo de saludo, agregándole una sonrisa, que fue correspondida con otro estridente ruido esta vez perteneciente a la ventana, que fue cerrada de golpe por Shaoran.

Este definitivamente no fue un buen comienzo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En ese instante nadie le dijo que se enamoraría tan locamente de él, nadie le dijo que sufriría tanto por él, recordaba cada momento, cada palabra quedo grabada a fuego, cada recuerdo se quedo por siempre en su corazón, cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo.

El recuerdo de una amistad…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Él solía salir por las tardes con Kero, su perro, lo llevaba a dar una vuelta a la playa que quedaba a media hora a pie y así también se distraía, llegaba a la playa y se detenía largos minutos a contemplar el atardecer sin preocuparse del transcurrir del tiempo ni de los "molestos turistas" que se creían dueños del lugar ni de nada en general solo observaba callado, en paz con la mirada hacia la inmensidad que estaba delante de él, en esos momentos ella le miraba: ahí era cuando a través de sus ojos veía su alma desnuda, tal como era: un ser solitario que se veía muy triste y desolado pero con demasiado orgullo como para siquiera reconocer que necesitaba ayuda, ella lo seguía sin que él pareciera darse cuenta, o al menos eso pensaba, pues un día simplemente detuvo su tranquilo andar, se dio vuelta repentinamente, le hablo, a ella que estaba intentando esconderse inútilmente tras un árbol, dijo con voz dura:

"¿Qué? acaso no te basta molestarme en la escuela y el hecho de que somos vecinos si no que ahora también me sigues"

Ella por su parte se quedo muy sorprendida, no por lo que le dijo sino por el hecho de que él ya había notado que lo seguía pero ese estado no duro mucho pues pronto fue remplazado por una sonrisa, ahora era él quien estaba confundido que no se suponía que debía haberse puesto a llorar e irse, pero no; le sonrió y le tomo la mano sobresaltándolo, corrió con él hasta la playa, Kero iba adelante, puesto que dé la impresión Shaoran lo soltó, ella seguía corriendo con él, atropellando a algunas de las pocas perdonas que estaban por la playa, que gritaban molestos "hey" ,tropezando con sus propios pasos, corriendo torpemente, hasta que se detuvo cansada y muy agitada aun así comenzó a reír a lo que él se extraño.

¿Estaba loca o algo así? Pero debía admitir que la carrera fue un poco pero solo un poco divertida, ella le miro y sonrió de nuevo; ¿Qué acaso no se cansaba de sonreír?, él se recuperaba poco a poco de la carrera, en eso estaba cuando sintió que se abalanzaban en su contra consiguiendo tirarlo y mojarlo un poco, al abrir los ojos algo desubicado descubrió a Sakura junto a él dispuesta a mojarlo.

Tenía que hacerlo reír; para casos extremos medidas extremas se dijo así misma mientras comenzaba a tirarle agua encima a lo que fue correspondida de la misma forma, pronto ambos se encontraron corriendo e intentando escapar del otro porque de otra manera terminarían empapados si es que eso era posible pues ya se encontraban muy mojados, Kero corría feliz alrededor de ellos, al mismo tiempo cayeron rendidos sobre la arena; risas se escucharon por todo el lugar, resonando, causando ecos y recuerdos, esta vez no se escucho solo una risa, esta vez fueron dos la primera una alegre y melodiosa la otra algo más tímida, viva, limpia y hermosa: la risa de Shaoran; ella se incorporo suavemente, mientras contemplaba satisfecha los resultados y algo sonrojada pues ese sonido hacía que su corazón se detuviera y al mismo tiempo luchara por no salirse de su pecho por los emocionados y rápidos latidos, esta vez contrario a lo que ella pensaba no se retiro, siguió sonriendo, la ayudo a levantarse.

Un "Gracias" salió de los labios de su ahora nuevo amigo, algo sorprendida se pellizco provocando en él un gesto gracioso, no definitivamente no estaba soñando. Regresaron a sus hogares entre bromas y alegres momentos compartiendo divertidas experiencias; una linda amistad comenzó aquella tarde de verano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ese eco, esa risa, esos momentos que se quedaron viviendo y repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus sueños, casi podía ver sus siluetas corriendo por la arena. Mientras, luchaba por no caer presa de la locura, callaba sus sollozos con las manos; dolía, en verdad dolía, el corazón pareció estrujársele, y rompérsele en pedazos, cuando recordó su primer beso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era una tarde normal y decidieron ir de nuevo al lugar que los vio convertirse en los mejores amigos, el faro: tan grande, y tan viejo como la villa misma, rodeados por el suave silencio que brinda esa época del año, el día agonizando como única atmosfera, el suave arrullo de las olas como impulso fue lo que basto para que se decidieran, intentaron hablar pero las palabras parecían haberse ido, se miraron largamente segundos o minutos, ya no existía el tiempo, ni nada, ni problemas, ni sus familias tampoco la gente que pasaba silenciosa sin notarlos.

Ella y él, dos enamorados luchando por declararse, pero en esta ocasión las palabras sobraron; un impulso o una necesidad ¿Quién lo sabrá?, fue la que los incitaba hacia adelante, los acercaba lentamente, al principio solo se abrazaban, después sus rostros se acercaron sus alientos mezclándose con la brisa salina, y un dulce sonrojo invadiendo sus mejillas, poco, a poco sus labios se rozaron despacio y suave un beso inexperto, tímido, solo eran dos niños aprendiendo a amar, sus manos viajaron hasta sus hombros para sostenerla pues parecía que en cualquier momento caería, algo avergonzados como si hubiesen hecho mal se separaron solo para tomar aquello que necesitaban: un poco de aire, sus frentes permanecían juntas, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus infantiles rostros.

Él tímidamente se atrevió a hablar "Te amo",dijo, y sintió que aquel secreto que guardaba celosamente en su corazón era compartido por la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

Como si se lo confirmara ella repitió _"_Te amo_"_ la sonrisa de ambos se amplio y de nuevo habló:

"Sa...Sakura, quiero saber… si… bueno… tu sabes…quisieras, ser mi…"sus palabras se quedaron en un intento, ahora un suave dedo cubría sus labios sellando cualquier sonido, una sonrisa de parte de ella:

"Si, Si quiero" dijo acto seguido se abrazó a él siendo recibida con agrado, al ver que le costaba declarase ella lo ayudo simplemente dando la respuesta a la pregunta que sabía que el chico quería hacerle, el agradecido le sonrió, sus sonrisas eran un mudo gracias, un agradecimiento que era mil veces más hermoso que la palabra misma.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sonrisas que hieren mientras más se recuerden. Una tarde más, un día que quedo en el pasado y que influye en su futuro, la brisa le recordaba sus labios, el recuerdo de su declaración se intensifico, hasta que casi lo pudo vivir de nuevo, pero nada lo traería de vuelta, ni sus plegarias, ni sus lagrimas, y tampoco sus recuerdos. El momento más doloroso, cuatro palabras, una promesa, una despedida y un corazón roto marcan la última parte de su historia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando todo parecía ir de maravilla, el destino decidió que sería muy divertido jugar con ellos, así que cuando Shaoran regresó una tarde de la escuela Wein lo esperaba en la puerta con una expresión extraña que Shaoran supo interpretar como tristeza.

Al llegar junto a él y antes de que le pidiera una explicación simplemente dijo "Su madre lo espera en su despacho" palideció, o algo malo pasaba o era una noticia muy importante, su madre solo en esas ocasiones lo llamaba de esa manera, y lo que escucho de su madre rompió sus sueños y su corazón también, aunque sabía que no sería al único que le pasaría esto, fueron cuatros simples palabras que cambiaron radicalmente todo, que amenazaban con darle a su vida un giro de 360°

¿Qué cuales fueron esas palabras? "Nos vamos de Tomoeda".

"Nos vamos de Tomoeda, Nos vamos de Tomoeda, Nos vamos de Tomoeda,"

la misma frase se repetía como una condena una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, ¿Qué haría ahora? Él no quería irse ¿Qué sería de él y de Sakura? Y lo más importante como se lo diría sin que ella lo odiara, esto último pronto lo sabría pues Sakura se acercaba a paso lento al parque pingüino donde la citó esa tarde.

Su madre solo le dio dos días ya que en dos días partirían a Hong Kong por que los Li, más específicamente Shaoran, debían ocuparse de sus negocios porque su administrador fue acusado de fraude por otra empresa, y Ieran no quería correr el riesgo por lo tanto, tomo esta nada fácil determinación, sin embargo las razones no importan, no ahora que Sakura ha llegado junto a él y lo saluda tan afectuosamente, como solo ella sabe hacerlo, lo mira preocupada pues desde ayer lo notó raro, diferente , preocupado, se espero cualquier cosa, todo menos lo que él le diría, la misma frase que su madre utilizará un día antes con él:

"Me voy de Tomoeda" Sakura espero que el comenzara reír o que le dijera que eso era una broma, pero lo que espero jamás llego, temía ver sus ojos, temía encontrarse con que no mentía, sin embargo al verlo de frente, lo confirmo se iba…se iba… no solo de Tomoeda se iba de su vida y quizás nunca lo vería de nuevo.

"Por favor… por favor… dime que mientes" dijo aferrándose a una falsa verdad, él la miro con dolor y con movimientos lentos negó.

"Lo siento" ¡NO! ella no quería que se fuera, lo abrazo y en su pecho derramo varias lágrimas, él no quería verla llorar, se sentía el ser más despreciable, se sentía inútil, tantas cosas pero la culpa no fue suya.

"Volveré" dijo en un quedo susurro junto a su oído.

"¿Cuándo?" pregunto ella con esperanza asomándose en sus cristalinos ojos.

"Algún día, no sé cuándo, pero te lo prometo volveré… ¿Me esperarás?..." ella limpió sus lagrimas, se separo de él, ahora sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos y también todo rastro de la respuesta que Shaoran deseaba buscar en ellos, él temió, apretó los puños materializando su miedo.

"Por siempre… por siempre… lo sabes" dijo ella en un susurro audible solo para Shaoran, al escucharla su corazón salto de emoción y la besó, sellando con ese beso una promesa.

Entre lagrimas ella sonrió "Te amo, y te esperare toda mi vida y más… pero…"

Shaoran volvió a temblar.

"Pero si algún día decides que no deseas volver, si algún día ya no… ya no… me… amas… solo quiero que me envíes esta cadena en un sobre azul" en su cuello descansaba una delgada cadena con un precioso dije al final, se la quitó y se la puso a Shaoran "Ese día sabré que no me amas más, pero también sabré que encontraste a alguien especial para ti, y seré feliz porque tú también lo eres"

Shaoran la miró y le sonrió "Ese día no llegará, cuando vuelva traeré esta cadena conmigo, cuando vuelva por ti" sonrió y la besó de nuevo. El momento en que sellaron la promesa sería uno de los más importantes de su vida pero aquella promesa duraría más tiempo del que esperaban y del que deseaban.

El día de su despedida llegó ambos estaban destrozados , pero no lo demostraban para que el otro no sufriera, se acercaron hasta darse un abrazo, se susurraron más promesas, palabras dulces y miles "Te amo" se miraron fijamente grabando a fuego en su corazón el rostro de la persona amada y con renuencia se separaron, un último beso antes de su separación "Volveré" dijo él "Te esperare" dijo ella, sus manos entrelazadas se soltaron poco a poco hasta que el único contacto que tuvieron fue el de sus dedos rozándose, aún cuando él se iba no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos "Hasta pronto" dijeron ambos.

Después de su partida todo cambió para Sakura, su ánimo cambio por completo, no sonreía, pasaba casi todo el día en su habitación y por las noches no dormía mucho pues se la pasaba soñando con él. Las cartas los mensajes y las llamadas no se hicieron esperar, llegaban por montones cada mes, los primeros meses las llamadas eran todas las tardes y las cartas llegaban puntuales cada semana, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se hicieron escasas hasta que un día finalmente terminaron por desaparecer, espero días las llamadas, espero meses por las cartas y espero años su regreso.

Lo que mantenía su esperanza viva era que el sobre no llegaba eso y su enorme, puro e inquebrantable amor por Shaoran.

Tras ocho años de su partida y ninguna noticia de Shaoran, Sakura sonreía un poco más, y poco a poco volvía a ser la dulce niña que siempre fue, claro siempre tenía presente la promesa, sin embargo un día el correo cambió todo, un día el cartero llevaba un sobre pequeño y azul dirigido a Sakura Kinomoto, un sobre desde Hong Kong, un sobre firmado por Shaoran Li…

Todos sus miedos se vieron confirmados cuando al abrir el sobre se encontró con la cadena que ocho años atrás le puso a Shaoran; la cadena cayó al suelo causando un suave tintineo, seguido de las lagrimas de Sakura, no pudo sostenerse y suavemente se dejó caer abrazándose y consolándose a sí misma; se prometió que sería feliz si también él lo era, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, dolía tanto, el corazón le dolía, sentía como cruelmente era destrozado, se abrazo más fuerte y lloro toda la noche en la oscuridad de su habitación.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ahora a un año de la llegada del sobre y sin poder superar el que Shaoran ya no la… amara, se encontraba en lo alto de un risco frente al mar, recordando su historia. No quiso enamorarse, no, los fragmentos y las heridas de su corazón solo las podría reunir y sanar Shaoran, sin embargo no regresaría , porque había encontrado a su persona especial, y ella se quedaba sola en este cruel mundo sin nadie, no retuvo las lagrimas, que corrían libremente por su rostro, se permitió llorar.

Decidida volteo observando al sol morir en el horizonte, sus manos sueltas al lado de sus costados cerró los ojos para sentir la cálida brisa marina, se dejo caer, el tiempo paso lento y miles de imágenes, sonidos y recuerdos se arremolinaron en torno a ella, la caída era un paso seguro al otro mundo, dejaría que el mar se la llevara a donde quisiera… ser libre.

Sin embargo hubo algo que frustro su decisión, una mano que tomo la suya antes de que cayera, la hizo agitarse por la brusquedad con la que impidió su caída, que la hizo enfurecerse contra el intruso aún sin conocer su rostro, puesto que miraba hacia el mar bajo sus pies "¡¿QUIEN?!" grito a quien la había salvado de su libertad, y con una mirada cargada de furia y reproche alzo la vista para encararlo o encararla fuese quien fuese lo haría pagar su error, sin embargo se encontró con dos enormes ojos que la miraban al borde del llanto, con miedo, esperanza y ¿amor? si, era amor… amor por ella, pidiéndole en una muda suplica que no hiciera la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, su furia se apago y los reclamos se quedaron ahogados en su garganta, se esperaba a cualquier persono a todos menos a él, se miraron largamente, tantos sentimientos encontrados; ¿Cómo la encontró?, ¿Cómo supo lo que deseaba hacer?, ¿Por qué la salvo?, ¿Qué hacía ahí? estaba confundida, pero la llegada de su salvador cambiaría muchas cosas, le estaba brindando una oportunidad, empezar de nuevo, olvidar el pasado, los momentos dolorosos, no lo haría sola, él le ayudaría y ella estaba dispuesta a tomar esa oportunidad.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la jaló hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó hasta casi ahogarla, al oído le susurro "Sakura te amo" ella se abrazo a él y por primera vez en años sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera, llena de felicidad.

¿Por qué sonrió?, simplemente sonrío porque…

Él volvió... Shaoran volvió

Y ahora pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**FIN**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Aquarius


	2. Te amo

**Disclaimer: **Ni Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus autoras (CLAMP), sólo me reservo el derecho de la historia.

Lamento muchísimo la demora, hay muchas razones detrás de ello, pero no aburriré con eso. Aquí el final.

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Forever **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hong Kong 1 año atrás**

El viento se coló por las ventanas moviendo las cortinas de la elegante y tradicional habitación decorada al más puro estilo oriental; una figura yacía en medio de la cama de dos plazas, un brazo cubría sus ojos, no así la ligera sonrisa que adornaba el rostro masculino, acomodando sus facciones en un gesto relajado.

Suspiró dejándose llevar por la imagen que sus recuerdos le mostraban, una niña de cabello castaño y bellos ojos esmeralda; palpó el dije en su cuello, acariciando suavemente las formas que dibujaban un cerezo.

"Pronto estaré contigo, Sakura"

Dirigió la vista a la ventana, era hora de levantarse, el movimiento comenzaba a hacerse presente en la mansión Li. Se duchó rápidamente, un escueto café fue lo único que Wein le obligó a tomar antes de que saliera a conducir por las calles de Hong Kong para llegar a la empresa de su familia, misma de la cual desde hace un año era presidente.

Saludó con un gesto a su secretaria para después centrarse en la pila de papeles que se amontonaban en su escritorio, esperando por ser revisados y firmados, al mismo tiempo trataba de prestar atención a la voz de su asistente que le recitaba una lista interminable de citas, reuniones y comidas; si quería irse el próximo mes y dejarle temporalmente a su hermana mayor la presidencia tendría que esforzarse al doble.

Para cuando tuvo un respiro pasaban de las 9 de la noche, siempre era lo mismo desde que le entregaron una empresa tambaleante, era increíble que su madre lo hubiera pasado por alto, aún peor que nadie más en su familia notara la terrible administración de su antecesor. Entregó cada minuto del su vida desde que pisó China para volverse el mejor en todo, el mejor estudiante, el mejor empresario, todo para que le permitieran volver con Sakura; sin embargo no contó con el estado de su compañía, toda su familia dependía de sus decisiones, entre ellas no hubo cabida para que se marchara, no tan pronto al menos. Estaba plenamente consciente de que en un futuro no tan lejano debería tomar el puesto de jefe de la familia, sólo que esperaba tomarlo con cierta chica adorable a su lado.

Sacó un par de hojas y un sobre de su escritorio, olvidándose por un momento de sus responsabilidades se entregó a lo que esperó ansiosamente durante el día, escribir a Sakura. Cada semana le enviaba una carta, en ella le contaba los miles de planes que tenía, las decepciones, los miedos, todo cuanto sentía; se sintió culpable, él había dejado de llamarla cuando la respuesta a sus preguntas ya no lo convencían ni a él mismo. ¿Cuándo volverás? Y él siempre respondía "pronto", decidió que no podía seguir lastimándola, así que optó por las cartas para comunicarse con ella.

Un velo de preocupación cubrió su rostro, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ella le había contestado, su hermana insistía que estaba herida y enfadada, qué chica no lo estaría después de escuchar "pronto" como única respuesta. No estaba muy seguro de ello, pero su hermana insistía que si no devolvía las cartas era porque aún las leía y lo esperaba.

Una figura recargada en el umbral de la puerta le indicó que era hora de irse.

"Mei Ling, en un momento salgo" su prima, una adorable chica con un carácter un tanto difícil, había estudiado la misma carrera y una vez graduados se dedicaron enteramente a la empresa.

"¿De nuevo pensando en ella? Inquirió seria.

"Sabes que sí, la extraño demasiado"

"Shaoran, Shaoran ¿Por qué no intentas ser feliz?" Preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla.

"Seré feliz cuando este con Sakura" le dijo baja y profundamente. Las manos de Mei Ling cayeron a los costados. "pero cambiando de tema, quiero saber si…"

"Sí, lo sé, mañana estará en las manos de tu amada" le quitó gentilmente la carta de las manos "descansa, me quedaré guardando algunas cosas. No, no me esperes estaré bien" anticipó al joven que la miraba reprobatoriamente.

Le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa de agradecimiento, confiaba en ella tanto como en sus hermanas, sólo a ella le confiaría algo tan personal.

Arrugó el sobre entre sus manos, furiosa se dirigió a su oficina, arrojó el sobre en una gaveta junto a otros dirigidos a la misma persona, había aceptado la tarea gustosa pero hace aproximadamente cuatro meses que dejó de hacerlo, no era justo que el hombre que amaba estuviera aferrado al recuerdo de una chica que probablemente ya tendría a alguien más.

"Si tan solo me amaras como la amas a ellas" una enferma decisión brilló en los ojos rubí que minutos antes desprendían dulzura.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pasaba del medio día cuando se percató que el sobre en el que se supone debía estar su carta estaba en su escritorio, se golpeó mentalmente al notar que se había equivocado poniendo la carta en un sobre con destino a Rusia; llamó a su secretaria pidiéndole que contactará con la oficina de correos, seguramente su prima tampoco lo noto o de lo contrario le habría avisado.

La secretaria entró tímidamente, rogando que su jefe estuviera en una llamada telefónica para así dejar el mensaje y escabullirse, sabía que si algo era sagrado para el presidente de la empresa era precisamente lo que tuviera que ver con el correo, Tomoeda y una chica, aún más cuando todo eso estaba en la misma oración y esta vez con una connotación para nada agradable, habría problemas; para su mala suerte el hombre esperaba con los brazos cruzados observando desde el ventanal la ciudad debajo de él.

No era su día de suerte. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

"Llamé a la oficina de correos" la mirada seria de Li apremió a la indecisa chica "dijeron que no se ha enviado ninguna carta desde hace más de tres meses a Tomoeda, ninguna que lo tenga como remitente"

La cara de Shaoran se contrajo en un gesto extraño.

"Comuníqueme con el señor Chang"

El dueño del correo se había encariñado de cierta forma con Shaoran, no todos los días ves al que se convertiría en uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, esperar ansiosamente por una carta, el viejo dueño parecía disfrutar hacerle bromas a un joven Li que salía con las mejillas de un insano color rojo cada vez que se pasaba por el correo. Cuando le llamó para saber el paradero de las cartas de los últimos cuatro meses, el hombre le contestó que ese era el tiempo exacto en que no se había enviado ninguna carta a Tomoeda, por la simple razón de que no le habían llevado ninguna.

El desconcierto creció en él, dando paso a un desagradable sentimiento de traición, ¿Mei Ling? No esperó que ella llegara a confesar, se dirigió a su oficina a grandes zancadas, con la cabeza fría para no enredar conclusiones de las que podría arrepentirse.

Esperó que terminara de hablar por teléfono, no por darle privacidad, esperaba que un poco más de tiempo le ayudara a calmarse.

"¿Dónde están?" no funcionó, su voz escondía una peligrosa advertencia.

"¿De qué hablas?" el tono desconcertado de su prima no estaba ayudando.

"¡Las cartas!, ¿Dónde están?" su paciencia se había agotado.

Podía haber mentido, dicho cualquier cosa y Shaoran se hubiera planteado creerle, en cambio se levantó de su silla, abrió la gaveta a un lado de ella y arrojó los objetos de discordia sobre su escritorio.

Los ojos de Shaoran se movían de los sobres a los ojos rubí de Mei Ling, esto no podía estar pasando.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"Sólo quería mostrarte lo egoísta que has sido" escupió sin hesitar.

"¿De qué hablas?" ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cómo se había convertido en el culpable? "no juegues conmigo, quiero que me expliques por qué saboteaste mi correspondencia"

"Creí haber respondido hace un momento" comenzó con voz tranquila "me compadezco de esa pobre chica"

Mei Ling cerró la puerta, no deseaba que ningún empleado se enterara de lo que pasaba en su vida personal, la expresión desconcertada del presidente la alentó en su plan.

"Obligarla a esperar, a detener su vida hasta que puedas arreglar tus asuntos aquí en China" los ojos de la chica no perdían detalle de la reacción que sus palabras tenían en el hombre frente a ella.

"Te equivocas, ella me ama tanto como yo, hicimos una promesa" su voz sonó tan poco convincente que tuvo que aclararse la garganta incómodo.

"Sabes acaso qué deseaba ella, qué quería de su vida" atacó sin piedad "no creo que su ideal de vida fuera esperar a un hombre tantos años, dejando sus sueños aparte"

La mirada del heredero del clan Li estaba perdida en el piso de la oficina, nunca se había a detenido a ver las cosas desde esa perspectiva. Mei Ling se dio cuenta que era el momento jugar su carta fuerte.

"Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que se volviera a enamorar"

Shaoran se tensó antes de darse vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos para mirar a su prima

"¡Eso n-no es posible!" su voz casi fue un grito.

"¿Por qué no? Ella tiene todo el derecho de amar a alguien más, ha sido demasiado tiempo sin que fueras a verla" continuó sin dejar entrever la satisfacción que sentía "merece alguien que la haga feliz"

Li se puso al borde de la histeria caminado por toda la oficina. No, no era posible que su Sakura lo olvidara tan fácil.

"Sólo intentas confundirme"

Ella tomo su brazo para que la mirara a los ojos.

"No. Quiero que entiendas que seguir con esto es una locura, estas lastimándote y la lastimas a ella también" apretó ligeramente su agarre "crees que puedes irte el siguiente mes y de pronto sale algo inesperado, ¿Cuánto más Shaoran?"

_No lo sé,_ se contestó el mismo, nunca quizás. Sakura no se merecía eso.

"Ya es tiempo de que la dejes ir, si la amas entonces la dejaras libre" murmuró con una voz suave como la seda al tiempo que le extendía una mano.

No dijo una sola palabra, sólo arranco la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y la depositó en la mano que la ejecutiva le ofrecía.

La de ojos rubí fue hasta su escritorio para sacar una pluma y un sobre azul, Shaoran sintió nauseas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo al firmar una nota autentificando que era él quien enviaba el sobre.

"Esta vez puedo confiar en que llegará ¿No Mei Ling?" mentiría si negaba que no había ironía en su voz.

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta ignorando el mordaz comentario, si lo hubiera mirado Shaoran podría haber visto la sonrisa en los labios rojos. Había ganado.

Una vez solo, se llevó una mano al lugar en el que estuvo su cadena por años, arrugó su camisa cuando su mano se cerró formando un puño; una tibia sensación bajó por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su boca dándole a probar el sabor más amargo de su vida. Bajó la cabeza derrotado, había perdido lo más importante de su vida y ni siquiera había luchado.

Furioso tomó las cartas regadas en el escritorio y las arrojó al basurero. Ahí iba su corazón.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde el envío, meses en los que trabajaba jornadas de 20 horas diarias para no pensar, para no sentir. Estaba saliendo ahora mismo de una conferencia sobre mercadotecnia, su prima venía unos pasos atrás, últimamente parecía que era la única capaz de sonreír.

Exasperado se mezo los cabellos y restregó los ojos, no había dormido bien; el sol lo cegó momentáneamente ¿Estaba soñando? Era la única posibilidad. Una niña de cabellos castaños cortos le daba la espalda, sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su falda escolar, apenas volteó el torso para mostrarle una sonrisa y unos alegres ojos verdes. No podía estarle pasando esto.

Todo estalló. Pasos rápidos, trote y una carrera desenfrenada hasta su auto; el girar de una llave y el lejano grito de Mei Ling.

"¡Shaoran espera!"

La razón se esfumó. Aceleró, recorriendo un camino que de a poco se le hacía más familiar; los mechones chocolate le golpeaban las mejillas, el latido de su corazón retumbó en sus oídos gritando un ahogado "¡reacciona!", que su atormentado ser se negó a escuchar.

Podía ver el aeropuerto a pocos kilómetros, era hora, el momento que decidía su futuro ¿Estaba dispuesto a verla, a soportar que no lo amara? ¿Había alguien más? Esas malditas palabras se repetían como maldición en su cabeza. Pisó el freno, el auto dio un giro brusco, era un milagro que no estuviera muerto. Grandes bocanadas de aire hicieron su respiración irregular, apretó el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, apoyó la frente en la superficie rugosa, las ganas de llorar se quedaron en su garganta formando un nudo asfixiante. ¿Así terminaba todo?

¡Que se fuera al infierno todo el mundo, se merecía el peor de los avernos, era un maldito cobarde!

***6 meses después***

Se sentía vacío. El mundo continuaba afuera pero su alma estaba atrapada en una tormenta espesa y sofocante. La melancolía y soledad habían echado fieras raíces en su corazón, no había más esperanzas a las que aferrarse, no había más Sakura, no había más vida

Rogaba que el tiempo le ayudara a olvidar a la mujer que amaba, que lo esperó por tantos años, a la que tenía arraigada en la piel como una esencia propia. Su amor de niñez se convirtió en el amor de su vida y a la vez en lo único que jamás tendría. Si alguna vez dudó del destino, ahora lo podía ver riendo en su cara.

Por eso cuando la silueta de Mei Ling se dibujó en el umbral de su oficina, una sonrisa irónica intentó escapar de sus labios ¿Aún no era suficiente? La mirada rubí de la chica se paseó en todas direcciones antes de posarse en la suya; con pasos inseguros se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

"¿Pasa algo?" murmuró amargamente.

"Sí. Pasa todo" levantó una ceja entre exasperado y confundido. "Te amo…"

"Mei Ling ya sé de qué va esto, por favor…" No pudo continuar porque ella golpeó su escritorio con las palmas.

"Demonios Shaoran ¡Cállate y escúchame!" alzó la voz "Te amo y por eso quiero que dejes de encerrarte en ese estado de autodestrucción"

El mutismo de su parte la animó a seguir.

"Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte cuando yo fui la que causó todo esto, pero…" dudó, retrocediendo un par de pasos "Este no eres tú"

Le tembló el labio inferior pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Shaoran la enfrentó completamente furioso.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes? No era yo una mala opción para ella, merecía ser feliz con alguien más, ¡No te entiendo!" reclamó fuera de sí.

"¡Lo sé, sé lo que dije! No entiendes que hice muchas estupideces porque te amo"

"Basta de juegos" suspiró "no quiero hablar de esto" hizo un ademán señalando la puerta, sabía que eso era muy grosero pero si no se alejaba de ella, diría cosas de las que no estaba muy seguro se fuera a arrepentir.

"No, hasta que te haga entrar en razón" inhaló profundamente intentando calmarse "No hice nada bien, me arrepiento de todo, lo único que puedo hacer es hacer que vuelvas por ella" bajó la mirada.

"Si esto es una broma, mejor detente, no me parece divertida" advirtió.

"Claro que no. ¿No lo ves? Ella es lo único que te hará feliz" dijo acercándose y tomándolo de las mejillas - "Sé que lo sabes, desde un principio esto era lo correcto, solo hay una Sakura para ti Shaoran y siempre será así" Sus ojos rojos se clavaron con fiera convicción en los anonados ámbar del presidente Li.

…

"Ve por ella" Le regaló una sonrisa que fue capaz de sostener hasta que él se acercó y le besó la frente en un gesto de indulgente agradecimiento.

Lo último que vio antes de que su vista se nublara bajo el peso de las lágrimas fue su espalda dejándola atrás.

"Seré feliz mientras la persona que amo lo sea, aún si no es conmigo". ¿Dónde había escuchado eso? era la mentira más cruel que alguien le hubiera contado. Nunca le enseñaron que las lágrimas de felicidad dolieran tanto; tuvo que llevarse una mano a los labios deteniendo los sollozos. Ella era fuerte, más fuerte y más valiente que cualquiera, esa era la verdad que cargaría hasta que alguien pudiera curar su corazón roto.

Un empujón de Mei Ling fue lo único que le basto, muy dentro de él sabía que era lo correcto. Ahora, en este momento y desde que se conocieron Sakura siempre fue lo correcto. El camino fue corto, no se permitió pensar, no se iba permitir dudar, la amaba y cumpliría la promesa que hizo un niño enamorado "Volveré". Apenas bajó del automóvil en la entrada de Tomoeda corrió como nunca, el corazón latía tan ansioso en su interior que ya no podía decir si estaba en su tórax o en sus oídos; la sensación de la brisa en su piel le erizaba hasta el último cabello de la nuca, como anticipación a lo que pasaría.

Una sutil incomodidad se instaló en su pecho, suficientemente pequeña para ser ignorada pero en su frenético estado todo se desproporcionaba hasta convertirse en un vacío sofocante, se detuvo abruptamente sintiendo el viento en sus oídos susurrar embriagadores conjuros, más que seducirlo lo arrastraron a otra dirección, no a la casa de su amada si no a ese lugar que guardaba los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Anonado por los sentimientos y suficientemente confundido emprendió una marcha tambaleante a la playa que se extendía paralelamente.

Respiró tan hondamente el aire, tan desesperadamente que pudo recordar lo que era sentirse vivo una vez más, extendió los brazos tratando de robar la eternidad al mundo y el viento agradado lo abrazó revolviendo su ropa y cabellos.

El atardecer era hermoso, el cielo amando al mar. El amanecer está lleno de colores vibrantes pero esos atardeceres en la playa tenían un toque pasional de colores borgoñas, naranjas y cobrizos; el sol tomaba un color incandescente tan intenso como la sangre. Era un escenario bello para el último día de tu vida. No le gustó el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Paseó un poco más fijándose en cada rincón de aquel lugar, no sabía qué era lo que le había impulsado a ir tan desesperadamente; sin darse cuenta llegó al pie del viejo faro. Un vestido moviéndose al compás del viento atrajo su atención, enfocó sus ojos en la dueña de la figura, una chica; qué estaría haciendo en un lugar tan peligroso, la vio llevarse las manos al pecho y sus ojos se abrieron, era ella. ¡Era tan hermosa! Alarmas sonaron en su cabeza cuando la vio voltearse y acercarse a la orilla ¡No!

El aire se hizo tan espeso que respirar dolía tanto como sus piernas entumecidas y su cuerpo terrenal le pareció estorboso, ¡No lo hagas! Quiso gritar pero su lengua se pegó al paladar y su voz no era más que un gemido de dolor, sin pensarlo escaló el risco, evadiendo como pudo las irregularidades de la empinada subida.

La tuvo tan cerca de él, a un paso de tomarla en un abrazo, pero sus horrorizados ojos la vieron escurrirse hacia abajo, sin dudarlo fue hacia ella alcanzando a tomarla apenas de la mano, sintió la figura sacudirse violentamente y los músculos de su propio brazo desgarrarse por el movimiento brusco, qué importa, la había salvado.

¿¡QUIÉN! - resonó por la playa y sus furiosos ojos verdes se centraron en él. En los ojos chocolate había emociones indescifrables, mudas suplicas; estaba dispuesto a suplicar y tragarse un orgullo que nunca tuvo con ella, irse, si le prometía seguir viviendo.

Jaló a Sakura aún con la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo, la abrazó, apretándola contra su cuerpo para saber que estaba viva, no importa si lo odiaba, la iba mantener viva, sería egoísta por una vez.

"Sakura te amo" susurró contra su cabello, con la voz más rota que él mismo se hubiera conocido; las pequeñas manos se deslizaron en su espalda correspondiendo el abrazo y su corazón lo supo. Todo estaba bien.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Lo he conseguido!, terminé mi adorado fic. Dos años después de lo previsto, pero quedó casi como el original que escribí antes de que se perdiera. Gracias a los que leyeron la primera parte, aquí está la respuesta a varias interrogantes.

No quería inventar personajes nuevos por eso puse a Mei Ling como la mala, ella no me cae mal ni nada, de hecho admiró su fortaleza para dejar a la persona que amaba para que pudiera ser feliz con su persona especial, y quise poner un poco de eso en el fic, porque siempre tuvo cierta rivalidad con Sakura pero al final terminaron siendo muy buenas amigas, un día haré uno en el que Mei Ling sea muy feliz, que se lo merece deberás.

Gracias por leer~

Aquarius


End file.
